egyptianfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fever Ubasti
Fever Ubasti is a Type-VII Medium-Chassis FMod (Female Moderation) Reploid (a "Josephine Temproid") who operated as the primary security agent for Professor Fennec's archaeological team in Egypt. She has been programmed with hei hu quan and pao pat mae martial arts styles, and is capable of switching between them on the fly. She was one of the crew that worked the unearthing an ancient ruined tower that was believed to have last been used at some point during the 2100s, standing at the edges of the dig site, keeping an eye on the parameter for potential threats. Ubasti has always been a strange individual — due to her position as a security guard but also enjoying fun, she had her personality files partitioned into three parts. While on duty, she is quiet and serious, remaining ever focused on the job at hand. However, under normal off duty conditions, she transforms into a cutesy, girly individual. The third partition is a strange one, and why it was created was never understood by any of her colleagues. It only ever noticeably showed itself when Professor Fennec and Dr. Sobek would begin to argue; during these occasions, she was the one who would be seen goading them both on the most, obviously enjoying the chance of a fight breaking out. This annoyed some individuals in the group, though none spoke out about it for their own personal reasons. In truth, Ubasti had an uncontrollable desire to fight three of her colleagues who she sees as interesting opponents — Professor Fennec himself, as well as doctors Horus and Thoth. She did not expect to ever be able to goad Thoth into a fight, though his neutral nature simply led to her to want to battle against him more. However, she would never get a chance to have a fight against any of these three, though Fennec would lead directly to her own personal Maverick infection. Ubasti also has an fascination with Necromanubiser in the form of a serious crush. However, her duties as security prevented her from ever pursuing her feelings, and the relationship was never consummated. Ubasti is an expert in battle, making her potentially difficult to handle due to her ability to switch between fighting styles out of nowhere and without warning — these alternate styles allows her a wide range of potential attacks, making her unpredictable to boot. In Tiger Formation, she uses a wide stance, lowering her hitbox closer to the ground so she cannot be hit unless she is moving. This formation is the more powerful of the two styles, and leads to her using footwork attacks such as acrobatic kicks, though her speed is slowed down significantly to compensate for the increase in power output; however, she will also deflect incoming shots. In Leopard Formation, she instead gains an increase in speed with the drop of strength, leading her to rely on angular attacks and outsmarting her opponent. She will often ignore blocking but will leap over or around shots whenever possible instead, though if in close range she will block the attack while providing a strike on her own. She can perform sweeping kicks in Leopard, though she also uses quick jabs with her converted weapon arm. Behind the scenes [[image:Sand Cat.jpg|thumb|The origin species of Ubasti: the Sand Cat (Felis margarita)]] *Ubasti is based on an sand cat. She is named after Ubasti (more commonly known as Bastet), an Ancient Egyptian deity as a reference to Egypt, where each of the archaeologists are found throughout the series. *Ubasti's Maverick title, "Fever" is a reference to cat scratch fever, a disease, as well as the song by Ted Nugent. The song is referenced simply because of all the canon Mega Man characters being named after music genres and file types, not because of the contents of the lyrics therein. **"Fever" is also intended to hint at her rapid movement tactics, indicating that she moves "feverishly". Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Colleagues *Amun *Fennec *Hathmet *Horus *Necromanubiser *Osiris *Ra Data *Serqet *Sobek *Thoth *Wadjet Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains